<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Story by Profitina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539304">Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina'>Profitina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Story by Taylor Swift &amp; Echo crossover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans &amp; Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were both young the first time Liz saw him. She closes her eyes and the flashbacks start. She was 16, standing on a marble balcony in a red ball gown at her cousin’s quinceanera feeling just like Juliet. Max caught her eye and made his way through the sea of poofy colorful dresses to introduce himself and ask her dance. He didn’t know how to do anything more than sway but Liz did her best to teach him some basic dances. They slow danced and talked about literature until her Papi caught them and ordered her to stay away from boys. Max whispered for her to meet him in the garden later that night and Liz cried on the staircase because her father had made him leave. </p><p>That night, Liz snuck out and met Max in the garden keeping quiet so that no one could hear and catch them. If Papi caught them he might literally kill them, but Liz couldn’t stay away. They felt just like a fairy tale Prince and Princess, not two high school kids. They walked a few streets over and got into Max’s Jeep to drive out to the dessert and stargaze. Max pulled out an old blanket from the back of his Jeep, spreading it out across the ground so they would have a soft clean place to sit. “After you” he said, gesturing towards the blanket.</p><p>They talked about their hopes and dreams and their families. Max explained that his parents didn’t believe in dating outside of your race and it broke his heart because it was hateful and he had had a crush on Liz their whole life. His father was also the town sheriff. Liz told him about how her family was undocumented and had to be careful who found out. They agreed to keep their relationship a secret and met up periodically until graduation, when Max told her he was enlisting in the military. Liz begged him not to leave and he promised he’d return for her one day. She waited for him for four years, telling herself they were in love and he’d be back soon. There were days where the time played tricks on her and she was convinced he had forgotten their promise to run away together. Just when she was about to give up on him, she received a letter requesting that she meet Romeo in the garden that night. Her heart skipped a beat. Max was home. </p><p>She tossed and turned waiting for it to be late enough to sneak out and meet Max. It had been so long and she loved him so much. She couldn’t wait. Finally, just before midnight she quietly climbed out of her window and tiptoed down the fire escape. She looked both ways and listened for any noises then power walked to her family’s garden. Standing by their roses, was Max. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her soundly, making up for years without kisses. And then he dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring.</p><p>And said "Marry me, Juliet. You’ll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>